An array of materials are stored in large plastic bags, e.g., bags that are 4–12 feet in diameter and 300 feet in length. Bags replace silos for the storing of silage. Bags replace granaries for the storage of grain. Bags replace outdoor composting piles for composting garbage. The three examples given have three different objectives. In the case of silage storage, a cut up or ground up agricultural crop, e.g., corn, is stored in a moistened condition. The enclosed crop ferments during the storage period which converts the material to silage, i.e., the pickled state of the crop material. The material is preserved in this pickled state for many months and is a popular form of feed for cattle during the harsh winter months in regions where pasture grass is not available during these months.
In the case of storage of grain for human consumption, pickling is not acceptable. Thus, grain is stored in a dry state.  In absence of moisture, grain crop materials will not ferment and the dry grain sealed in a moisture proof container, e.g, a large plastic bag, can be safely stored for many months.
In the case of composting, the exact opposite of grain and silage storage is desired, i.e., the preservation of the material. Composting by definition is the decomposing of a material to rapidly return it to a form that is environmentally acceptable. It is an acceleration of the natural process of rotting and is achieved by exposing the material to a proper balance of moisture and air.
In summary, the fermenting process for producing silage requires a high level of moisture content, i.e., a moisture content above about 22%. Storage preservation for grain requires a low level of moisture content, i.e., below about 15%. Decomposition of garbage requires a moisture content (in the presence of air) of between about 18% to 90%.
Achieving the silage objective is the easier of the three processes. The crop is cut in a green state in which the moisture content is high. It is immediately chopped and placed in storage and as the crop naturally cures, the moisture that is naturally released produces the high moisture content.
Grain storage is a far greater problem. Ideally grain is  allowed to totally ripen on the stalk at which point the grain is naturally dry, or it is cut in a semi-ripened state and allowed to lay on the ground where the uncured portion cures and releases its moisture to the atmosphere. However, this presumes that the weather is cooperative. Often it is not. Heretofore, when farmers were forced to harvest their grain crops under conditions where grain was too wet for storage, expensive grain drying techniques had to be employed before the crop could be stored.
The process of decomposing to accelerate rotting requires periodic, controlled exposure to moisture and air and, accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a means treatment of materials stored in large plastic storage bags including (but not limited to) all three of the above applications.